


Podfic: Harry Potter and the Lack of Lamb Sauce

by imagitory, lilolilyrae



Series: PODFIC: Harry Potter and the Lack of Lamb Sauce [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: LGBT characters, Minor Character Death, Multi, Now :D, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, UPDATE I think its about, each chapter:, so far - Freeform, will be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagitory/pseuds/imagitory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Imagitory:"Inspired by a post on Tumblr, this is a AU story set during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, with one big, foul-mouthed difference. Instead of Horace Slughorn, the position of Potions professor will be taken on by...Gordon Ramsay."





	1. Chapter 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Lack of Lamb Sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805206) by [imagitory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagitory/pseuds/imagitory). 



> STILL A WIP!  
> and not up to date with imagitory's story either, I'm working on it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some files have a weird buzzing sound in the background or are muffled bc my phone was evil, I'll go back to re-record them soon!  
> EDIT I did rerecord those! If you notice that I've missed any or that one starts to sound weird in the middle or something, do tell me!

Each Chapter is about **10-20min** long!

MediaFire:

  * [Notes and Summary](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2qzugp9mys2gbt6/Audio_recording_2018-06-04_11-16-31.wav/file)
  * **_[Chapter One - Hell's Kitchen](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q971uuhii4pbwuj/01_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_2018-12-09.wav/file)_**
  * _**[Chapter Two - Professor Ramsay](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xqucfcrffcq1pfs/02_Harry_Potter_and__the_Lack_of_..._new_edited.wav/file)**_
  * **_[Chapter Three - The Confrontation](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yi59w5dhtyqruia/03_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._new_edited.wav/file)_**
  * _**[Chapter Four - Katie Bell](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ik7grvql5v4jqt7/04_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)**_
  * _**[Chapter Five - Hogsmeade](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gwqajbciw5afzmi/05_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_..._new.wav/file)**_



_(First three chapters updated: 18-12-15  
_

_**Note: THERE ARE MORE THAN THOSE 5 CHAPTERS!!!** _

_**I've recently (11/2018) gotten a few comments that made me realise that most of you didn't notice that this is as long as 60+ read chapters already!** _

_**You can click the 'next chapter' ao3 button, I uploaded them in packs of five instead of editing one ao3-chapter to show all so people can bookmark this and see when a new chapter (with five new chapters) is uploaded :)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any tips on how to properly edit audio files, tell me! And if sb has the time to do it themselves- knock yourselves out xD Just link me to wherever you upload it :)
> 
> Oh and if MediaFire doesn't work on your phones or sth and you want me to upload it somewhere else, tell me!


	2. Chapter 6-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ 5-10min per chapter

MediaFire:

  * **_[Chapter 6 - Ramsay's Announcement](http://www.mediafire.com/file/co1bvhrbl82o585/06_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 7 - Chocolate Cream Pie](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d44ult3ln2hqt3d/07_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 8 - The Audition](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eqq281bblaz5q7e/08_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 9 - Hannah](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fcrslybtmp5dphx/09_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 10 - Daphne](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lpmtlt6h8fblm8p/10_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the amazing [imagitory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagitory/pseuds/imagitory) for letting me post this and for continuing to write more and more amazing chapters to this fic!


	3. Chapter 11-15

MediaFire:

  * **_[Chapter 11 - Arjuna](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d7942mj8amwomhx/11_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 12 - Kevin](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mu9lkd8u7hxerwa/12_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 13 - Millicent](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8pu1s5m97m5vpuo/13_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 14 - Cho](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i2jpc5p74jg7536/14%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce%20Chapter%2014%20-%20Cho.wav)_**
  * **_[Chapter 15 - Colin](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f0154a04i8m47j8/15_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)_**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do always leave me comments, also constructive criticism telling me what I can improve in the future!  
> And if you like my reading style and want me to re-record this once I have better recording and editing tools (and some more time), or want me to record another fanfic, tell me that as well :D


	4. Chapter 16-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my inability to pronounce the word chef correctly

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 16 - Astoria](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6s9td47lo4obeu/16_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 17 - Owen](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sck1tnnduldd9i9/17%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce%20Chapter%2017%20-%20Owen.wav)
  * [Chapter 18 - Rose](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pyilf2ujp2a27jc/18_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_Lamb_Sauce_Chapter_18_new_-_Rose.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 19 - Bridget](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s8pvwdedfl2tpnw/maybe_19_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack.wav)
  * [Chapter 20 - The Chefs Assemble](http://www.mediafire.com/file/06fr23rsi2azigg/20_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a file isn't playing correctly, otherwise bugging or just not there, tell me!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 21-25

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 21 - Round 1: Pre-Heat](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3js9123b2wof45b/21%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce.wav)
  * [Chapter 22 - Round 1: Elimination](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d4dlf8k8n4v4z14/maybe%2022%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce.wav)
  * [Chapter 23 - The Invitation](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q55i4q0fcu6icqj/23_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 24 - Kitchen Practise](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oevdkqkslh9r5ie/24_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 25 - Round 2: Pre-Heat](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dji9vbbuyu241uq/25_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I'm lilolilyrae on tumblr and instagram as well, come by and say hello!


	6. Chapter 26-30

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 26 - Round 2: Elimination](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i89w97oh2f5tnx5/26_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 27 - Sherbet Lemons](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x73bhbpxdevvz4h/27_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 28 - Mandrake Leaves](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5p35cmop4679cbd/28%20edited%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce.wav)
  * [Chapter 29 - Round 3: Pre-Heat](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ydqxg8g621ba71o/29_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 30 - Round 3: Elimination](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yiwvbihsq8550vc/30_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who stuck with me so far! Tho I gotta say I'm glad for MediaFire's feature of showing me how often a chapter has been downloaded, as that's a lot more than this fic has been getting Kudos xD are y'all downloading it several times or just too lazy to leave me kudos or a comment? :D
> 
> Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated! And thank you so much to everyone who already did, love you guys <3


	7. Chapter 31-35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is filled with exams, so I probably won't be able to post anything for the next few days, sorry in advance!

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 31 - Death's Head Shells](http://www.mediafire.com/file/989r8mrpifjxkj2/31_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 32 - Self-Destructive Tendencies](http://www.mediafire.com/file/za4kdrj98mcc404/32_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 33 - Making Up](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fs6215a1u3olbzg/33_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 34 - Round 4: Pre-Heat](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eh72adt4a6cm828/34_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 35 - Round 4: Elimination ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cuzvaoepli89fav/35_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_..._new.wav/file)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilolilyrae on tumblr and instagram!


	8. Chapter 36-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been wondering why some of the files on MediaFire are called "Maybe...", that's just what I call the ones I'm not completely happy with yet and want to check and maybe re-record or edit when I have the time :)

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 36 - The Editorial ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g2qcc79oa1a7jgs/36_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 37 - Blow-Up in the Breakroom ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uy5uljjz09mpvy5/maybe_to_edit_37_Harry_Potter_and.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 38 - Round 5: Prep-time](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0507wuld7p3h6bn/38_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 39 - Round 5: Elimination ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d66d13ue0f4ulwy/39_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 40 - Terence Goodfellow](https://www.mediafire.com/file/k5sx4n404494m8n/40_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams finished, I'm back in the game :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 41-45

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 41 - Last Time](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bqy46br8gggz6e2/41_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 42 - Movement on the Map](http://www.mediafire.com/file/83o83q2jvn124wl/42_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 43 - Round 6: Finale](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cbv65hwnmzo7sus/43_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 44 - Round 6: Aftermath](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m9cni5m21s59vj0/44_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 45 - St. Mungo's](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vr6wq5agxri2bbu/45_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if you like this :)


	10. Chapter 46-50

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 46 - Enrouge](http://www.mediafire.com/file/542nx72hap4x99d/maybe_46_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack.wav)
  * [Chapter 47 - In a Roundabout Way](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r918owegxy5xi9n/maybe%2047%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20Of.wav)
  * [Chapter 48 - The Guild of Griffins](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5a64y9n79iy3bq0/48_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 49 - The Lemon Juice Spy](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9zeg95jo9qr769n/maybe%2049%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of.wav)
  * [Chapter 50 - Daphne's Gift](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sbfbtf714px5a2j/50_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-06-29  
> So sorry these might not have turned out too great, I was in a bit of a hurry! Will go over them and edit or rerecord soon!


	11. Chapter 51-55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-01  
> I really love imagitory's story and it's always a pleasure to record it! The Harry Potter books themselves are already amazing and I basically shaped my life around this story since I'm about ten years old, so if I say I found a HP story that's even better and really mean it and I gotta say it means something :D
> 
> Btw I know I'm always grumbling how one thing or another didn't work out with recording but I gotta say those few chapters here actually turned out rather nice! Hope you like them :)

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 51 - Notes](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94xxt409bdia22a/51_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 52 - Ron Returns](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9nz4nb70dwgzrje/52_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 53 - After Sectumsempra](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ts22m1u72so6yy7/53_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)
  * [Chapter 54 - The Quidditch Final](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6nwudouceyrzz2x/54_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_..._new.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 55 - The Two Meetings](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jfamj646b97dcr5/55_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)




	12. Chapter 56-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-04  
> I actually tried editing a few of these with audacity a bit now! Still learning now so I'm not all too sure whether it's making it better or worse xD

MediaFire:

  * [Chapter 56 - Ramsay's Test](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rlkem34vfqffm9g/56%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce%20edited%20Chapter%2056%20Ramsay%27s%20Test.wav)
  * [Chapter 57 - Dumbledore's Request](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gcb0gc774ueuir8/57_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)
  * [Chapter 58 - The Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower](http://www.mediafire.com/file/atr2zp5jk1c6cc7/58%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20Lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce%20edited%20Chapter%2058%20The%20Battle%20of.wav)
  * [Chapter 59 - Saying Goodbye](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u65ud31hsvav333/59%20Harry%20Potter%20and%20the%20lack%20of%20Lamb%20Sauce%20edited%20Chapter%2059%20Saying%20Goodbye.wav)
  * [Chapter 60 - Draco Turns](http://www.mediafire.com/file/43nl5o7ge0qaj54/60_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this killed my media fire account btw, now I have a second one xD
> 
> END NOTES  
> 2018-06-11  
> Excuse the bad quality of this, none of it is edited or cut or anything and I don't have a proper microphone/recorder... I only read this out loud because I used to read all the Harry Potter books to some of my family members (who are lazy f*ckng readers and therefore wouldn't read a story as long as this one themselves), and now that I don't live with them anymore I recorded it because I love imagitory's version of Harry Potter way too much not to share it with them <3


	13. First Part Done!

2018-11-08

Both because I haven't read anything for HPATLOLS in a while and am only just getting started again, and because with _Chapter 62: The Ministry Falls_ a kind of new and darker era starts in the wizarding world, which I will be tagging a bit differently because of this, I decided to cut this podfic series into two parts.

Do bookmark the [**Harry Potter And The Lack Of Lambsauce Podfic Series**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063526), I'll start posting part 2 soon, already started recording!

And if you want me to give you an extra heads up for when there's more to listen to, just comment under this chapter :)


End file.
